


Ambrosia

by missauburnleaf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adult Breast Feeding, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Post-Battle of Five Armies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dwarf History & Lore, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Lactation, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Friendship, Sibling Incest, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: "When Bilbo quietly opened the door to Thorin's sick room, he couldn't believe his eyes. The King under the Mountain already had a visitor, a beautiful dwarrowdam who looked like a female version of Thorin himself, a dwarrowdam Bilbo had been introduced to upon her arrival a few days prior and who intimidated and fascinated him at the same time..." - Bilbo discovers something he rather didn't.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breast Milk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/834169) by [whitelotuswings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitelotuswings/pseuds/whitelotuswings). 
  * Inspired by [Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577975) by [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita), [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains). 



> Something new from me... I hope you like it!

When Bilbo quietly opened the door to Thorin's sick room, he couldn't believe his eyes.

The King under the Mountain already had a visitor, a beautiful dwarrowdam who looked like a female version of Thorin himself, a dwarrowdam Bilbo had been introduced to upon her arrival a few days prior and who intimidated and fascinated him at the same time: Dís, Thorin's younger sister to whom the dwarves of Thorin's company inofficially referred to as their _Queen._

Of course, it was not unusual for a sister to visit her brother in the infirmary, yet it was quite unusual (and improper) for said sister to straddle her brother's lap while her full and heavy breasts were hanging out of her tunic and Thorin, propped up on some pillows, was holding one of those breasts in his hand, sucking enthusiastically on the nipple, their foreheads pressed together.

"Drink, _nadadel_ , drink and regain your strength!" she whispered soothingly, stroking over his dark, unruly hair while holding his gaze with her eyes.

It was obvious that they hadn't noticed Bilbo standing there on the threshold, and the hobbit decided that he would definitely leave now and come back tomorrow, trying to forget what he had just witnessed, or otherwise he would never be able to look Thorin or Dís into the eyes again.

Then he felt a strong and heavy hand on his shoulder.

"What in Mahal's name are you doing here now? I thought Oin had made it clear that you should not come to Thorin's sick room after dinner! He needs his reast!"

And when Bilbo turned around he could see that it was a grim looking Dwalin and Bilbo gulped visibly.

"I-I just wanted to make sure that... that he is okay!" the hobbit explained.

Dwalin crossed his arms in front of his chest, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, as you can see, he is. He just needs some peace and quiet and his sister's Ambrosia in order to further his reconvalescence!" the dwarf said.

"His sister's Ambrosia?" Bilbo asked stupidly.

Dwalin nodded. "Yes, the milk from her breasts, Mahal's gift he has given to all mothers!" he answered and Bilbo understood.

"But that... that's just for little babies until they can eat real food! Mothers lose their ability then," he objected and Dwalin scowled.

"No, it's not. Of course, little babies need it to survive, but it also helps grown dwarves to overcome illness or injuries sustained in battle, as long as it is the Ambrosia from a close blood relative - like a mother or a sister - or from their One!" the warrior pointed out.

Bilbo nodded.

It made sense - _somehow_. And it showed him the cultural differences between the dwarves and his own people again.

"And Thorin is lucky enough that his sister is also his One!" Dwalin suddenly blurted out, looking longingly at the royal siblings.

Bilbo's stomach twisted.

He knew about the concept of Ones. Balin and Ori had told him; Balin had provided the plain facts and Ori had recounted some romantic tales that were dwarven lore.

Having a One meant that you were unconditionally and irrevocably in love with this person.

But Thorin and Dís were siblings, so how could they? It was... against nature. Yet, once again, dwarves came from a different culture. Maybe in their society it wasn't a taboo. And here he had thought that he might be Thorin's One after the dwarf's love confession on the verge of death, lying in his own blood on the snow-covered ground on Ravenhill, after the battle...

"You know about Ones, don't you?" Dwalin suddenly asked suspiciously, as if reading Bilbo's mind.

"Of course!" the hobbit answered immediately.

"And you don't judge them? You don't begrudge them their special bond?" Dwalin probed further.

"Erm..." Bilbo didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, he felt very tired and wanted nothing more than to cuddle up in his armchair (well not exactly his, but an armchair nonetheless) in front of the fireplace in his room, with a cup of tea (spiked with some whiskey) and a good book; he definitely didn't want to have this conversation here and now with Dwalin!

"Well, I did. Thought it was unfair that two of the most beautiful peole I have ever seen were meant to be together whereas I was condemned to only love them from afar," the warrior revealed.

This confession surprised Bilbo. "You... loved them?" he wanted to know.

Dwalin smiled sadly. "Aye, and I still do. Yet I know that they will never love me the same way that I love them!"

Bilbo didn't know that. Of course, he had noticed that Dwalin was completely loyal to Thorin, but he had never thought that the bald dwarf wanted the dwarfking as his lover. Or the King's sister.

No wonder that Dwalin had not been overly friendly with Bilbo, once Thorin had become fond of the hobbit.

"We should leave them alone. It is not proper to watch them like this, without their knowledge! This is a very intimate, a very special moment. And I definitely don't want to be witness when they renew their carnal bond by exchanging their nectar and juice!" Dwalin said, laying his hand on Bilbo's shoulder again, this time, however in a more consoling gesture and the hobbit didn't need to ask what the dwarf meant by that; he definitely didn't want to be witness to this too, so he simply nodded.

"Good, good. You look like you could use a stiff drink... Why don't you come back home to my and Balin's place, take a nightcap with us?" Dwalin suggested.

Bilbo hesitated since after what he had just discovered he would prefer the solitary of his own room, yet Dwalin's offer obviously would include a conversation with Balin, something that Bilbo always fancied.

"Well, thank you, Dwalin. I would like to take a nightcap with you and your brother!" he answered.

Dwalin clapped his back in a comradely gesture.

"That's great! You're a fine lad, Bilbo!" he said, wrapping an arm around the hobbit's shoulders, leading him away from the infirmary and towards the living quarters of the Lonely Mountain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "nadadel": brother of (all) brothers


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For Thorin, nothing had ever tasted as good as the milk from his sister's breasts..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of this strange little story... Enjoy!

For Thorin, nothing had ever tasted as good as the milk from his sister's breasts, creamy and sweet, and so it was no wonder for him that in dwarven lore the milk from a dwarrowdam's breast was called Ambrosia - food of the gods.

"Drink, _nadadel_ , drink and regain your strength!", Dís whispered soothingly while straddling him and stroking his hair and Thorin happily complied, holding his sister's gaze, their foreheads pressed together.

When he had drunk his fill, he let go of her breast, slightly feeling guilty when he noticed her sore and raw looking nipple.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, smiling apologetically at her, gently caressing the nub with his thumb.

Dís closed her eyes, moaning softly. "Stop this," she breathed, yet started gyrating her hips on his groin.

"Stop it, Thorin," she repeated, "I've missed you so much, but you are not yet healthy enough for this kind of activity!" Then she opened her eyes again before grabbing her breasts and tucking them back into her tunic, tying up the laces before settling down next to him, her head resting on his bare chest, only covered by a slightly bloody binding; the wound Azog had given him was still not healing properly and giving him trouble.

"Have you been to the lads?" Thorin asked her, and Dís looked up to him with her beautiful amber eyes; Kíli's eyes.

"Yes, of course! I went to them first! They are still my babies after all... And I'm even a little bit surprised that they left enough milk in my breasts for you," she answered teasingly.

Thorin chuckled. It made him proud to hear how greedy his lads were, how greedy for life and recovery.

"Everything I did, I did for them... and for you!" Thorin confessed.

"Oh, Thorin, you didn't have to! I've already told you before you left Ered Luin... We were happy there, the lads and me, this was our home! My sons were conceived and born there..." she reminded her brother and lover.

"And yet you have never been treated like the princess you were, or later, like my Queen! You had to face jealousy, contempt and rumours for raising two boys out of wedlock, denying the father the honour of raising them with you... Do you know how often I would have loved to point out that they were mine? That I fathered them? Yet I couldn't..." Thorin grimly declared.

Dís gently cupped his face and Thorin grabbed her hand, pressing a soft kiss to the calloused palm.

"I know, _Âzyungel_ , and yet you officially claimed them as your heirs, making clear that you would never take a bride and sire other heirs," she reminded him.

"And how ever could I? I already had a One and two bairns!" he explained vehemently.

Dís smiled at him. "But you couldn't admit that! What once was considered normal is now called Durin's Curse, loving one's sister like a lover or a spouse," Dís replied, resting her head on his shoulder, careful of not putting any pressure on his wound.

Thorin nodded solemnly. "Or one's brother," he added.

The siblings fell silent, just enjoying each other's company.

"Did you know? The lads have found someone..." he admitted after a while, still not sure how his sister would react to the news.

Immediately, she lifted her head off of his shoulder to look at him, raising her eyebrows. "Really? Who is it? Some pretty, young lass from the Iron Hills?" Dís wanted to know.

Thorin hesitated telling her the truth. "Aye, it's a pretty young lass - or rather two lasses - yet they are not from the Iron Hills..." he answered mysteriously.

Dís drew her eyebrows together. "What do you mean? There are no other dwarrowdams... Oh, Thorin, they are not dwarrowdams, are they?" his beautiful sister realised the truth.

Thorin sighed. "No, they are not; one of them is a very young and pretty daughter-of-men and the other a rather rebellious and beautiful elf-maid," he finally confessed, trying to read his sister's expression.

Dís closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before sitting up, frowning at her big brother.

"How could this happen? How could _you_ let this happen?" she asked with some disappointmet in her voice.

Thorin scowled. "What would you have me do if it was love? Pure and fierce, like ours," he answered sternly.

"You must have been mistaken, you and the lads. This can't be, not between dwarves and elves and men. Men and elves, they don't love like we do," she remarked, shaking her pretty head.

Thorin sighed. "That's what I thought at first. But then I saw all of them together, there in the makeshift sickbay on the battle fields," he commented, smiling fondly at the pictures that particular memory evoked...

 

_Thorin was more dead than alive, having trouble breathing and he was bleeding seriously from the wound Azog had caused, puncturing his lung, barely missing his heart._

_"Please, we need help! It's the King under the Mountain!" Dwalin shouted, carrying Thorin in his arms while Bilbo was still at Thorin's side, holding his hand, impatiently hopping from one foot to the other, squeaking and making an even bigger fuss than Dwalin; Thorin didn't kno why, but he had grown quite fond of this little, cute creature, so fond that he had even confessed his love to him - now he only needed to convince his sister when she arrived from Ered Luin that the hobbit, his burglar, was the missing piece in the puzzle of their relationship._

_"Put him on one of the cots - someone will as soon as possible see to him - he is not the only royal that needs medical attention right now," a bored looking elven healer told them, which made Dwalin growl, but he remained silent after receiving a death glare from Bilbo, and did as he was told._

_It was only then that Thorin recognized two very familiar mops of hair, one blond, the other brunet: his heirs._

_The lads were lying together on one cot, as was befitting their close relationship, holding hands, while Kíli's head was leaned against his older brother's shoulder, both of them looking very pale and they were bleeding from several wounds._

_"Are they... are they... okay?" Thorin asked panting heavily and pointing at the two young dwarrows._

_Dwalin immediatley understood. "I'll find out for you," he answered, looking for a healer._

_It was then that three familiar faces showed up; one belonged to the captain of King Thranduil's elven guard in Mirkwood, the other to Bard's eldest daughter, and the third one to a woman from Laketown Thorin rememebered to have seen at the market when they tried to fool the Master's watchmen._

_"Please, Hilda, do whatever you can for them because I... because **we** love them," Bard's oldest daughter said, kneeling down next to the cot._

_The elf-maid smiled bitterly, putting one hand on the girl's shoulder, pressing her other briefly to Fíli's cheek, before running it through Kíli's unruly dark waves, matted with sweat and blood and dirt._

_"There is still some strong will to live inside of them, Hilda Bianca. You just have to reach out to that in order to pull them back to us," she said calmly._

_Hilda Bianca nodded. "Aye, I'll do everything I can for you!", the woman answered, sitting down on the lads' cot..._

 

"So, you think that they are each others' ones?" Dís finally inquired.

Thorin shrugged. "That's what I have seen and sensed so far," he replied, lifting a hand and running it through his little sister's gorgeous, dark hair.

Dís sighed, before resting her head again on her older brother's shoulder. "It's highly uncommon, yet who am I... are we to judge?" she whispered and Thorin grunted in approval.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Âzyungel": love of loves
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? (Please don't stone me!)


End file.
